Into the Darkness
by Goosefire
Summary: Vampires are real...as Bobby and Cindy learn
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Darkness**

by

Goosefire

He stumbled out into daylight, praying it would cleanse him of the deed he had done: destroying his beloved sister.

(Bobby VO)

I always thought I knew what hell was; I was wrong, because I am now living in hell: I just killed my sister Cindy!

That's not strictly true; Cindy was already dead, I just made certain she would never hurt someone. Time to explain I guess.

Chapter 1

It's beautiful today. Cindy is graduating high school and everybody is coming home to see it; to see the youngest Brady finish school. I'm just finishing my first year of college. This should be such a happy occasion; so why do I feel such dread?

Bobby was proud of his sister, Cindy. She was the only one younger than him, yet despite the merging of families, she was his best friend. Even though she was a sibling, he felt great pride in her accomplishments: she was graduating top of her class, among other things. Sometimes, having her as his sister bothered him: he loved her for she was precious to him; but he sometimes wondered if he was in love with her as well.

Rodney Ellsworth was not an impressive-looking person. In fact, the only reason he was accepted into the local gang was because he was an expert mechanic. To make himself feel more important he took the street name "Road Rage". He was now getting a lesson in gang politics.

"T-Gun" wasn't impressed with this wannabe and was showing him now; after a few beers he was amply motivated to let him know where he fit in. He was 6'4" without his boots and very muscular. He kept himself fit by lifting weights, and although he occasionally got hammered, he never got stoned.

Like the loser in front of him. Hoping to fit in, Rodney had done some crack when the leader had offered.

Tonight, that bit of stupidity probably saved his life.

She could see the signs on the weaker one: that his blood was polluted. Ah! But the larger male was quite fit. In a blink she crossed the distance and buried her fangs in his throat tasting the warm, precious, healthy blood and hearing the beating of his heart.

After reporting the incident (and being disbelieved), Rodney would chalk it up to a real bad trip and, after leaving the gang life, would start trying to get others away from drugs.

Peter Brady found the paper and called everyone's attention to it.

"Hey everybody, check out this story! This guy claims a vampire used a gang member for dinner."

Marcia quickly scanned the story. "The police stay he was wasted and getting his head handed to him so nobody believes him."

Bobby was too curious about the killing so he went to the coroner's office and conned his way inside so he could take a look at the body, just like that guy on tv: Carl Kolchak. He asked the coroner to explain the puncture marks and loss of blood. That set Bobby to thinking and he didn't like the direction his thoughts went.

She appeared just an ordinary-seeming woman perhaps in her early 30's with an unearthly aura. Inhuman would be a better term to describe it because she was inhuman. She was a Nightwalker!

Yes, Nightwalker; what many would call Vampire or Nosferatu: those creatures that fed on the blood of the living.

At the restaurant, after the celebration by the Bradys, the vampire spotted the younger two and could not believe her eyes: when she was mortal she had a lover named Machello. But that was centuries ago; yet here he was, alive and young. Her lover had been taken from her by a strumpet named Susanna who, amazingly stood beside him also. How could this be?

It mattered not; she would have her vengeance on them both.

The vampire pondered how to be avenged for the hurt she had suffered centuries ago. As she listened to the conversation a plan formed: since the girl was going to college, she would also enroll and prey on her. Killing her would break the young man's heart since he was clearly enamored of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months later after Cindy Brady has started college.

Cindy Brady was happy with going to college although the only person she knew here was her brother Bobby.

Finally, she thought, I will have my revenge. She was cautious, but on this campus, she knew she could breathe with some freedom. There were night students and she could blend in with them.

The nightwalker had found a building, suitable to serve as her lair. It appeared to be an ordinary building and anyone would think it was simply a home. She had placed only one mirror in the residence: in the bathroom where guests could check their appearance without chancing they might notice her lack of reflection.

At the college she noticed there were several discussion groups who met regularly. That inspired her plans: to make her lair a place for varying groups to meet and talk on a weekly basis. In this way, she could take part without raising suspicion.

She spread the word around the campus that her home was available for evening discussions on topics ranging from politics to current social trends. She was very specific in that she would not tolerate alcohol; she was careful enough to understand that if things became exciting, the sound of rushing heartbeats and the smell of blood might drive her into a frenzy; no sense risking that so soon.

She had her first group discussing modern-day politics. She made some effort to keep her attention focussed on the debate and even made an effort to contribute something here and there. She didn't want to draw attention so when feeding became necessary she chose gang members since the only trouble would be among the gangs themselves, but, oh, she thought, the wasted blood.

She finally had the group she wanted and tracked Cindy all evening. She asked her questions and stored her responses in memory. She would wait before pouncing, knowing if she pounced too soon, it could lead back to her.

Her opportunity finally came a month later when she asked Cindy for some help on a paper; a fraud of course. She would make certain she never reached her home; late at night on a lonely street Cindy had chills but a quick search revealed nothing, no threat that she could discern. Unfortunately, she did not look up, because that was where the danger was.

She was taken to the ground and immobilized before she had time to feel fear. That was when the real terror began.


End file.
